tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The X Factor (Tengaged)
For the current season see The X Factor (Tengaged) season 1. ''The X Factor (Tengaged) ''is a Tengaged based reality music competition based on the original UK series of the hit show The X Factor, with the purpose of finding the next big superstar. The first season of the show opened with applications on November 3rd, 2014. On November 20th, 2014, Lauren Jade announced that a second season would begin by the end of the month. The series is hosted and produced by Lauren Jade. The judges for the debut season are Sam, Bernel, Adam and Monte. After the confirmation of a second season, it has not been revealed which judges, if any, would be returning to the show. Format Categories The contestants are split into four categories, each category is represented by one of the judges who acts as a mentor of that particular category though out the season. The categories are Boys '(solo male artists under the age of 30), '''Girls '(solo female artists under the age of 30), 'Over 30's '(mixed solo artists at the age of 30 or above) and '''Groups (more than one artist which includes duo's and bands). Stages ''' There are three stages to the competition: * Stage 1: Producer's applications * Stage 2: The four-chair challenge * Stage 3: Live shows (finals) '''Applications The show accepts 40 applications, 10 from each category on a first come, first served basis. Once a category has reached it's capacity, applications for that category then close. Applications are complete once all 40 spots are filled. Preliminary rounds The four-chair challenge: Once the initial applications are over, the judges are allocated their categories that they will be mentoring for the season by a member of production. Then they challenge their category to the four-chair challenge. Judges make decisions on who to put through to the live shows after each act has performed, with those getting a 'yes' taking a seat in the final four chairs on stage. It is up to the mentor to decide, which act they want to take to live shows, but once all four seats are full, if a mentor wants to send another act through to the next stage it means they have to replace one of those who were previously given a yes. Live shows The often finals consist of two live shows, the first featuring the contestants' performances and the second revealing the results of the public voting, culminating in one or more acts being eliminated. Both live shows take place on the same night, but the results show is much later than the performance show. Celebrity guest performers also feature regularly. Season one will feature a final 16 at the start of the live shows. Performances The show is primarily concerned with identifying a potential musical star or group. In each performance show, the mentors work with their acts on a given theme from production. Once the contestants have been reduced to four contestants, the acts perform twice, once just three remain, the three battle it out for the winning title. After each performance, the judges critique each performance giving back feedback on how they felt the performance went. Results The polls are closed 10 minutes before the live results show. Before the results are announced, there are celebrity guests, often connected with the theme that perform. Lauren then reveals the acts that are safe and the acts who are in danger of going home. There is often a "final showdown" where the acts in danger get one more chance to perform again and the judges vote on which of the two acts to send home. In the event of a tie, the result goes to deadlock, and the act with the least amount of votes in the initial public poll is then sent home. Series overview The series has been hosted and produced by Lauren Jade since its interception. Contestant in (or mentor of) "Boys" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Girls" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Over 30s" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Groups" category Judges and their categories In each series, the show employs a panel of judges. Each judge is allocated a category who chooses a small number of acts to progress to the live shows. This table shows, for each season, which category each judge was allocated and which acts he or she put through to the live shows. – Winning judge/category. Winners are in bold, eliminated contestants in small font.